batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Refraction
"Refraction" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 11, 2016. Synopsis Norman tries to confide in Dr. Edwards, but worries he may reveal too much. Norma hires a artisan to fix a window and Romero uncovers a crime that threatens his new life Summary As Romero cleans up after the break in, Norma wonders why she should be seen as a target as she has kept a low profile and thinks Bob Paris had something to do with it. Romero says Bob isn't responsible and lies to her that it's because people in the drug trade have it in for him. As Norma leaves to drive into town to ask about window repairs, a beat up car follows behind her. It belongs to Chick, who follows her into the hardware store and overhears her asking about window repairs and learns where she lives. Meanwhile, Norman is having a therapy session with Dr. Edwards and he says that he's taking responsibility for his actions and asks about his blackouts. When he says he and Norma have a close mother-son bond, Dr. Edwards is suspicious as Norman explains that the reason for their closeness is because of his father's death.and they only had each other after that. Dr. Edwards realizes that Norman's problem is Norma. As he's leaving the office, he asks if he can call Emma but in reality he phones Norma to tell her that he is working really hard at getting better. Later, Dr. Edwards receives a call from the police telling him that Norman's accusations were not grounded in reality and he says that Norman admitted the truth. Dylan brings Emma home to her dad and when they go up to her room, he asks if she needs help getting undressed. She says she has to wait 4-6 weeks before he can see her naked. When he goes downstairs, Will asks if he wants to stay for dinner but Dylan declines, saying that he has to be in Seattle the next day for a job interview with a hop distributor. He's unsure about his experience since it won't look good if he admits he dealt weed but Will encourages him to lie. Chick calls to the Bates house to see Norma, claiming that he's from the hardware store and can help with the stained glass window. She's a little wary about him given his injuries but lets him in. He tells her he got the injuries from being attacked by a dog after a car crash. Back at Pineview, Norman notices that Julian is back and greets him only to find Julian depressed and with visible bruises from their night out. Frightened, Norman runs outside and sits on a bench in order to compose himself. Norma arrives and he runs to hug her. As they walk together, she asks how therapy is going and about what he's being instructed to talk about. When he mentions his father, she says that he doesn't have to talk about things that make him upset or hurt him. Dylan goes for his job interview and admits to his dealings in the drug trade. Later that night, Chick returns to the motel with a drawing of plans for a new window and Norma is genuinely touched. He mentions that he knows Caleb and she says that he's her brother. Feeling uncomfortable, she excuses herself and heads up to the house. At Pineview, Norman is having another therapy session with Dr. Edwards, telling him how he's being helpful in group and is in a good mood as Norma came to see him. Dr. Edwards gently asks if it's possible he imagined his mother being there but Norman is adamant that the encounter was real. Dr. Edwards says that he knows that Norman called Norma when he asked to call Emma and that he receives an e-mail with the visitor log every day but Norma's name wasn't on it. Norman gets upset and believes Dr. Edwards has been checking up on him. He freaks out and tries to leave until Dr. Edwards manages to calm him down so they can finish their session. When Dr. Edwards questions him again, he realizes that Norman has slipped into his "Mother" persona and that "she" thinks that Norman "is a weak, confused boy who is easy to take advantage of". Romero confronts Rebecca at a diner, claiming she was the one who broke into his house and she admits that she doesn't want to go to prison. Later, she shows up at the sheriff's department, upset that he said he got married since he said he never would. When he returns home, he finds Norma playing the piano and she tells him she found someone to fix the window. She asks him if he killed Bob Paris and Romero doesn't respond. However, she knows the truth and asks why. He responds that he hadn't a choice. At Emma's house, she and Dylan are lying on her bed and she tells him she's proud he told the truth at his job interview. She then admits she wasn't being truthful when she said he couldn't see her naked yet as she was embarrassed about her scar and shows it off. Dylan responds by taking off his shirt and showing her his scars. She feels more reassured and they kiss. Norma is interrupted from reading the newspaper by Chick. She offers him some coffee and asks for his opinion on a new railing, but Chick says he's there to talk, admitting that he lied about the dog and the car crash. When Norma revealed that Caleb was her brother, he put the pieces together and calls her out for sleeping with him. Norma tries to get him to leave but insinuates that Caleb is responsible for his wife and child fleeing town and he wants to know where he is. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Marshall Allman as Julian Howe * Lindsey Ginter as Max Dixon * Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Alessandro Juliani as Interviewer * Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton Also Starring * Jason Asuncion as Patient * Daniel Jacobsen as Hardware Store Clerk * Graeme McComb as Chris Notes * This episode was watched by 1.42 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel Season 4 Episode 5 Preview Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel 'Alex Confides in Norma' Sneak Peek Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Norma Visits Norman at Pineview (S4, E5) A&E Bates Motel Inside the Episode Refraction (S4, E5) A&E Gallery Refraction1.jpg Refraction2.jpg Refraction3.jpg Refraction4.jpg Refraction5.jpg Refraction6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes